


Living with MGAS

by WriterMaraMara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Anal Plug, Anal Prolapse, BBW, Cock Fucking, Creampie, Deep anal, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large Insertion, Masturbation, Other, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Trash Talk, Voyeurism, belly bulge, blowjob, casual encounter, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara
Summary: In the near future, a new genetic syndrome has led to a few societal changes, and some people have to live with it every day. Fortunately, what they have to live with is a giant cock and huge balls that make them horny all the damn time!Really glad to see all these views, I'm amazed that I've managed to amass 10k views on this story series! If you've got a request for stories or scenes in the future or something in the setting you want me to expand on, please comment and let me know! Follow me on twitter @WriterMara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

In 2026, the first children with Mega Genitalia and Arousal Syndrome were born. Male and female were born with above average penises and testicles, the size of which bordered the average adult male penis size from birth. As they grew, it was found that most of their physical development went towards the penis and testicles, which would grow to an astonishing rate averaging sixteen inches when finished growing. Along with this was an astounding libido, meaning that these foot-long cocks had to be satisfied regularly throughout the day, lest the owner lose all control of themselves and go into an associated rape-rage during which they were nearly unstoppable in their quest to bust a nut.  
To get around this, most MGAS sufferers were allowed to work from home and be engaged in homeschooling, but for those who had jobs and careers which required them to be in public, the PMSL was created- the Public Masturbation and Sex License. Those suffering from MGAS received immunity to public indecency laws. In addition, the MGAS Manager job was created, in which men and women were publically deployed and often on standby to be used by MGAS sufferers to satisfy their sexual desire. The various plans to implement these led to a new golden age of sexual acceptance, and peace reigned over the world.  
The year is 2062…

Julia Ainsbrook’s morning always started with a good cum. After emptying her night-time rubber which collected her excretions, she would kneel in bed with a fresh one wrapped around the head of her cock. With two high-powered massagers, she would buzz and stimulate her cock until it was numb and filling the prophylactic right up.  


Julia was 28, caucasian, with long brown hair which was often greasy. She didn’t take care of her hair situation on her body a whole lot thanks to her MGAS, so her armpits and crotch were quite hairy and unkempt. She was a coding professional who worked in logistics for the city’s Public Plumbing Authority. She didn’t get out much and didn’t exercise as much as she needed to. That and her poor dietary habits led to her being overweight. At 240 pounds, she had a round belly, but also a round ass, thick thighs, and tits that were almost as big as her head. It didn’t help that MGAS sufferers such as herself, the female ones, often faced expanded breast sizes. She had gotten an enhanced spine support implant when she was younger, one that would enable her to grow up as a normal woman with huge tits without needing breast reduction surgery later on down the line. In addition to that, she had multiple technical implants on her body to enable computer integration, communication, internet browsing, and various statistical monitoring readouts throughout the day. These manifested in various HUD windows projected right into her eyes via special lenses that replaced her natural ones. These, along with implants at the base of her spine, allowed her to get her job done when out of the home and manage things in a more natural way. They were also hi-tech and fashionable, but Julia didn’t really care about fashion.  


A lot of MGAS sufferers didn’t have options for clothing besides what was necessary. Their huge packages were often weighed down by gravity, leading to deterioration of the veins if they weren’t properly supported. This usually required ball-bras that would attach to the waist or suspenders, which further weighed down on the back. This was another burden lessened by Julia’s spinal implant.  


In any case, after emptying her semen into her cum-tanks(a service which collected and carried away spent semen produced by MGAS sufferers rather than flushing it down the drain, which would lead to plumbing and purification issues due to the mass and rate of their semen being deposited), Julia went back do her room and kneeled down on the bed, laying her cock and balls out on a towel in her morning ritual. She was above average, her dick standing proudly at a full twenty inches when hard. Her girth was a little over three inches in width. She always had to reach to get her condom on, pulling it just over her fist-sized glans and strapping it down with a releasable zip-tie. PUlling it over her shaft would be too much effort and too much lube wasted to do so, and then her cock would be sticky and covered with semen.  
Once that was done, Julia lubed up her mega-sized vibrating butt-plug. This was to help with the stimulation, of course, as her prostate gland was over-developed as well and was a major erogenous zone for her, as well as all other MGAS sufferers. Between her round, fatty ass cheeks was no virginal hole but rather a well-used and worn-out anus that looked like a crater that was the regular site of meteorite crashes. The frequency with which she forced her massive plugs in and her occasional trysts with MGAS men led to her asshole being a loose, if pleasurable, hole surrounded by a ring of wispy brown hair that went between her legs and around her surprisingly modest pussy, then up to the bush which crowned her massive and overbearing package.  


After greasing up her plug and her asshole, Julia slowly sat her ass down onto it, groaning loudly as she was penetrated with the massive foreign object. It was plugged into a power-strip, and once she turned it on the powerful vibrations made her start cumming right away. Her churning testicles shot their goo up and out through the long, gaping urethra until they left through her cumslit and started filling up the loose, balloon-like condom. With The first step done, she pulled up a number of porn videos on her eye display and started watching them simultaneously. As someone who had MGAS, she was used to partners of extreme size, so she was generally more turned on by the potential numbers and quantities of cocks that could be on her at once. She loved gang-bang and throat-fucking videos, and often fantasized about a group of men surrounding her, slapping their cocks on her face while she sucked and stroked each one to orgasm.  


While her eyes were buffeted by gangbang and throatfucking videos, she reached for and took hold of two high-powered massagers. These were also plugged into the power strip, and once she turned them on she forced the powerful vibrating heads onto her shaft. She ran them up and down slowly, sending the resonation through her erectile tissues. She always groaned out with her mouth open and her throat wide at this part, letting everyone know that she was having another constant orgasm at the start of her day. The condom was filling up quickly, and once it was done she’d tie it off, dispense of it, and get to making breakfast.  


Her masturbation session was interrupted just as she neared her climax, though. As she got a call from someone at work, she accidentally opened it, leading to her boss getting an earful of her full orgasmic groan. Her urethra was wide open, firing out cum like a hose, and the condom was nearly round from the amount being shot in. Her boss hung up after just a couple of seconds of this. Once she finished, after a straight minute of high-powered orgasmic bliss, Julia messaged him via text to apologize. As it turned out, she was required to come to the public building today to attend an unexpected meeting. Julia really wished that she would only get text messages to keep this kind of thing from happening, but somethings just couldn’t be helped even in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing her morning cum, Julia took a shower to wash off her funk and grime. When she pushed her plug out, her anus was swollen and puffy as usual. She could easily reach back and stuff a fist right in, but because it was so loose she actually needed to keep a plug in it regularly to keep her from making a mess. This was her own fault and not the result of MGAS. Men and women could have perfectly normal asholes and not a craterous wreck of an anus like Julia did. 

As hairy as she was, that didn’t mean she skimped on cleaning herself, especially when it came to going in to work. She sweated easily, and would rather smell nice and help mask the natural smell of her sweat than have people on the subway deal with it. MGAS sufferers had a few rumors about them, a couple of them malicious. The more she did to keep people from getting the wrong impression about MGAS, the better. Sure, people knew the general outline of the disorder, but unless they or a family member had it they wouldn’t know a whole lot about it. 

Once Julia finished cleaning herself up, she turned on a cold burst of water to chill out and calm herself down. Once she stepped out, she got dressed in a pair of trousers with a button-up shirt and a vest with a tie. Her balls were held up with a pair of supported panties that had a structural support to keep her junk from sagging. In addition to this, instead of having a waistband it had something more like suspenders, much like a sling bikini. It even went over her bra, and some had a setup to interlock lingerie. All of Julia’s stuff was just plain cotton, she didn’t spring for fancy or really girly stuff. 

Once finished, she made her way down to the metro station. Making her way down the stairs to the platform was always a hassle with her big balls, since they’d sway and bounce from one way to the other and just get in the way, but she took the stairs anyway as a small measure to keep a little fit, despite her weight issues. 

Once on the platform, she just leaned against a wall while waiting for the train to arrive. The plumbing authority was on the edge of the city and not too far from the last stop. Overall from her house to the authority it was an hour and twenty minutes. Getting to stay at home was a real privilege for her, except on these days when she had to come into meetings. 

She sat down on one of the cushioned benches, slouching in her seat and spreading her legs for comfort. On her eye display, she pulled up some videos to pass the time. At some point, a man had boarded the same car as her and sat down across from her. It took her awhile to realize, but she noticed out of the corner of her eye that he had his hand in one of his pockets and was jacking off to her. Just an average man, having a wank while checking her out. She didn’t know how to react, exactly, so she ended up gulping and looking up and away from him to avoid any uncomfortable eye contact. It had been a long time since anyone showed some explicit attraction towards her in public, but she was in the middle of going to work so it wasn’t the best time to start up an ongoing thing. 

She was really into it, but she didn’t know what to do. The idea of him fist-stroking his dick inside his pants, oozing pre-cum and making his briefs wet, it was all turning her on. Her cock started to swell in her pants, coming to life like a snake. She made eye contact with him, and her face reddened while he smirked at her. He got up and came right over and sat next to her. He was taller, more muscular, but probably weighed less overall. 

“You’re a very attractive woman,” he said, “You got me like this pretty quickly. How much do you weigh?” Julia was self-conscious about her weight, but if he was into it then she might as well say something before he left. 

“I’m about two hundred,” she said, “Er, two-twenty, really.” He put his hand on her belly and gave it a squeeze. 

“That’s hot. I love big, beautiful women like you. Did you shower this morning?” 

“Yeah, I did.” It was pretty clear, on account of her smelling like lavenders. Her hair was still greasy, though. 

“I bet you smell great when you don’t. Like a real raunchy, horny woman that wants to fuck.” She groaned in arousal when she heard that. He was right. Some days when she was really hot and sweaty, she could barely function, just spent all her time jacking off and getting turned on by her own smell. 

“Yeah, to be honest I really do, haha.” She laughed, but didn’t really think it was funny. She was just horny now, and he had the power between them, somehow. His hand went down to her crotch and squeezed her cock. “You have the MGAS, right? That means you’ve got a PSML, too?” 

Julia nodded. “Yeah, of course. I’m gonna have to use it soon from how riled up you’ve got me.” The man then unzipped the fly of his pants and pulled his cock out. It was standing at about eight inches, with a slight curve to it and a big, bulbous head. 

“You know, it’s been my fantasy for a while to be sucked off in public by a thick woman,” he said, “If you please me here, I can reciprocate for you in the future. You are a very beautiful woman, I would love to have you model for me.” Julia didn’t answer him as much as she leaned down and wrapped her mouth around his cock. This was what she wanted, just a reasonably big dick that she could service like a woman. 

She bobbed her head up and down at a steady rate, coating it in her drool quickly. It ran down onto his balls inside his pants, and joined with the pre-cum on the wet spots. Her blowjob led lips first, both of them forming a right ring that pushed down and pulled foreskin back. Her lips were natural but felt almost like a silicone cock ring from how tight they were. The sweat on his cock tasted delicious, and she loved how it changed the flavor in her mouth as a dominant, masculine taste should. No compromises, just taking charge. 

The man groaned and fondled her tits while she sucked him off, offering words of encouragement. He put his hand on top of her head and pushed her further down. His dick was forced into her throat, and with his hand he held her there while his head was lodged inside. She gagged a bit, clenching up on it, but sucked and licked around nonetheless, desiring this stranger’s cum. 

It didn’t take long for him to give it to her. Inside his pants, his balls drew up, and he fired his load up and into Julia’s mouth. He shot a few good ropes inside, giving her plenty to suck and slurp up. She groaned and squealed, loving the salty, seafood flavor of his nut. When he finished inside her, he pulled her head off by her hair, then stuffed his dick back into his pants. 

“Not bad, babe,” he said, then reached into his pants and pulled out a business card. It said his name was Paul Laurence, and that he was a photographer and sculptor. “Like I said, I’d love for you to model for me sometime.” 

“Oh, wow, I mean I guess I could try,” Julia said. At this point she was horny and light-headed enough to say she would go to the moon if he asked her. Most MGAS sufferers had poor decision-making while horny, on account of the blood surging to their dicks and making them light-headed as a result. Paul’s stop came up shortly afterwards and he departed. 

Once he was gone, Julia pulled her cock out and started masturbating. She peeled back her foreskin, showing her fist-sized head, and pumped it up and down. THe taste of his cum was still in her mouth and she wanted to enjoy herself as long as she could taste it. A few other people came onto the train car while she was beating her meat, and paid little attention to her besides one man who surreptitiously filmed her. She didn’t notice, entirely focused on the act of pleasing her huge cock. She stuffed a couple fingers in, stimulating the sensitive inner flesh of her urethra. The inside her her cock was about as sensitive as her pussy, and she was often fond of stuffing dildos or other toys inside and masturbating with it, often filming or taking pictures of her fucking her ‘cock pussy.’ 

She was so lust-blind that she didn’t notice a man in blue and white latex come up to her. “Excuse me, miss, do you have a license for that?” She looked up and realized that it was an MGAS Manager- essentially a specialized prostitute just for MGAS sufferers to let their lust loose upon. He was wearing a latex unitard, showing his fit, muscular body, with a pair of shorts to hide his own cock. His face was obscured by a hood that had holes for his eyes and mouth. 

“Yeah, yeah, yes,” she said, reaching into her pockets, finding her wallet and pulling her license out so he could look at it. After he verified it, he gave it back and gestured to her hard, leaking cock. 

“Is there anything I can do for you here?” 

Julia nodded and spread open her urethra. “Take your dick out and fuck my cock, puhleeease!” The manager nodded and dropped his shorts, revealing a 7-inch circumcised dick. He had a few silicone beads implanted on the top and bottom of his shaft, which gave increased pleasure for anyone he penetrated. This is exactly what Julia needed right now. 

He stood up to her, grabbing her foreskin and guiding her dick towards his. He rubbed his cockhead against her cumslit, getting it wet and slick before poking his head in. Julia groaned as he pushed in, loving the feeling of his hot cock pressing into her, and when he sunk his shaft in enough to feel the rows of beads, she felt like she could lose her mind. 

The manager pumped his hips, fucking the inside of her cock and opening it up. Usually it was somewhat tight, but with some work it would function more like a proper fuckhole rather than just a waste removal hole, much like the anus. At least with MGAS sufferers. It was something of a privilege, not all of them could take a normal-sized cock inside their own. 

“This isn’t your first time fucking a dick, is it?” Julia asked, as their coupling held the attention of the whole train car. At least a dozen people had their eyes on them. A masturbating woman wasn’t an uncommon sight, but this was worth getting on video for later. 

“It’s my first time fucking a woman’s dick,” he said, “It’s very pretty, like you.” It didn’t matter if he meant it, Julia just wanted to get off and talking helped. “I think it’s a fat ugly cock that needs to get fucked like a whore’s ass,” she said, “Don't you?” 

“Yes, miss, it’s a very ugly and beastly dick,” he said, agreeing with her casually, “I’m repulsed ot be fucking this monster dick, but it’s my job and it feels very good on the inside.” His eyes were closed and his expression was difficult to tell with the hood on, but all she needed him to do was fuck her. She lifted her legs up and pulled her shirt open so she could fondle her tits, falling into the depraved pleasure of having her overgrown, unnatural cock be used as a fuckhole. 

She ended up cumming first, firing out a wave of cum from her gaped hole onto the front of his hips and abs. Her cum splattered all over his muscular, latex covered front side, notably off-white compared to the pure, clean white of his uniform. She was grinding her teeth, eyes crossed from the pleasure. The manager kept fucking until she was finished cumming, then pulled out and got one leg up onto the seat next to her while holding his dick close to her face. 

“Care to swallow, miss?” He asked. Julia leaned over and slurped on his cock, cleaning the cum off of it before he shot a few modest squirts into her mouth. She finished cleaning him off, and he pulled out and put his shorts back on, while her flaccid dick hung down and continued to drool cum onto the floor. The hubbub around her died down, and one of the MGAS Managers came back with a push squeegee to clean the cum up off the floor. 

Business as usual.


	3. Shannon and Lucita- Side Story

Lucita was sitting at a bus stop in the middle of a country road, waiting for the bus to pick her up, and sitting right next to her was a woman with a huge dick. She wasn’t forcing herself onto Lucita, and was polite to her when she came in and sat next to her, but nevertheless she had her legs spread, her ass hanging off the seat, and her cock in her hands, slowly stroking the fourteen-inch length. 

Lucita had never seen such a thing before, in just about every way that could be interpreted. She was from a small Mexican farming village, and had come to America to get a degree in agriculture so she could go back and work for a farming company that had stocks in their village. She was staying with family here in the middle of nowhere, and hadn’t gotten the opportunity to meet many people yet. She came out here to wait for the bus to take her into town, but in the meanwhile this woman was jacking off right next to her. 

The woman’s name was Shannon. She was in her 40s, and had bushy blonde hair that bounced and brushed against her bare shoulders. She was wearing a sundress, sunglasses, and had a bandana around her neck. The dress was low-cut, and she clearly wasn’t wearing a bra. Her cock was spewing and squirting pre-cum onto the plastic wall of the bus-stop, and the gooey fluid ran down and left long trails behind. 

Lucita was wearing jeans, a spaghetti-strap top, and had a jacket tied around her waist in case it got cold. She had her black hair tied in braids, and was trying to not look at SHannon’s massive fuckmeat. 

“Could you please, um, not do that?” Lucita asked Shannon, “It’s super gross.” It was hard to ask her, or even acknowledge it But if she didn’t ask, she’d never know. “Mm, sorry hon, I had to get up early today for chores and couldn’t take care of my meat yet,” Shannon said, “If I don’t do it here, I’m gonna end up doing it in town. THe less people I can end up splattering, the better.” 

“I didn’t ask you why, I asked if you could stop,” Lucita said, pinching her nose, “It stinks, too.” It didn’t really, but she thought it would help her stop if she really started complaining about it. 

“It smells like any other dick, hon, and I got a license to wank.” Shannon pulled her wallet out and showed a card with PMSL License written on it, and Shannon’s face on a picture in the corner. “This is my Public Masturbation and Sex License. As long as I have this, I am allowed to pleasure myself in any way I see fit, as well as with other people as long as they have clear and pronounced consent.” She folded it up and put it away in her shopping bag, then went back to stroking. She pulled her balls up between her thighs to squeeze them, causing her to groan and let out another few ropes of pre-cum onto the wall. 

“That’s disgusting, I can’t believe this country has something like that,” Lucita said with revulsion. 

“It’s for people like me who have MGAS,” Shannon said, huffing as she stroked her cock, seeming to near her orgasm. Maybe being told off by Lucita was turning her on. “We have these jumbo-sized cocks and enlarged prostate glands, and constantly get horny throughout the day. If we don’t jack off it’s going to give us unmanageable lust that’ll lead to someone getting raped. You might think it’s gross, but it’s all to help us out. Wanna help me out a bit?” 

“No, I’m not touching that gross thing,” Lucita said. 

Shannon laughed and leaned to the side, hiking up her skirt to show her thick, round ass and her puffy, well-used asshole. Her pussy looked like it had gone through a bit as well, and was slick with juices that had dribbled onto the bench and Shannon’s legs. She lifted her leg up to let Lucita get a good look at it. “Hey, look at my pussy,” Shannon said, bringing her hand down to diddle her lips, squirting juices out onto the bench. Lucita recoiled. 

“What do you stick up there, horse cocks?” She asked spitefully. 

“If I can get them, otherwise I just take whatever I’ve got lying around. Would you be a dear and put your hand up my ass?” 

Lucita boggled at the idea, and how Shannon asked her so casually. “You must be joking!” 

“I’m not laughin’, hon!” Shannon said, “You look like you’ve got some good muscles on your arm, farmgirl! Shove one of ‘em up in here and I’ll be finished sooner!” Her ass opened and closed by itself, almost inviting her to do it in addition to its owner. 

“Alright, then, you cow!” Lucita said, getting in and balling her fist up. She pushed it up against Shannon’s asshole, and surprisingly it gave way almost instantly! What used to be a tight ring opened up and gently squeezed the hand as it slid in up to the wrist. Lucita’s eyes widened again, and she bit her lip before shoving her arm in up to the elbow. Miraculously, there it went! Sliding right in, now getting hugged on all sides by the squeezing, slick hole that was engulfing her. “Heehee, don’t go in too fast or you’ll fall in,” Shannon said, pinching her nipples through her dress. 

Lucita suddenly grabbed Shannon’s cock, squeezing it tightly with a death grip, yanking it up and down instead of stroking it like a proper wank. “Here you go, take this, you donkey-dicked whore!” She spat out, shoving her arm in and out ruthlessly. Shannon’s asshole bloomed quickly, and while Lucita’s hand stroked it so hard the cockhead turned red and swollen with blood. Lucita thought it looked like a fruit, and without a thought in her head she leaned in, wrapped her mouth around it, and took a good bite! 

Shannon screamed in surprise, pain, and pleasure, and as her asshole clenched as tight as it could around Lucita’s arm, the dickbitch let loose volleys of cum up into Lucita’s mouth. The Mexican girl reeled back suddenly, coughing and gagging on the load while Shannon’s cum fired up, landing on the ceiling of the bus-stop or falling down and splattering on her dress. 

“Ooh, I don’t know who taught you to suck cock but they didn’t tell you the most important part,” Shannon said, rubbing her head tenderly. The bus was coming down the road, and the mature woman got up and out to meet it. Lucita was still coughing on the cum, but just as the bus stopped she got up and out to get on. Shannon was seated by the time Lucita got on, and while Shannon gave her a polite wave, Lucita stared daggers back at her. 

On the hour-long bus ride into town, though, Lucita only thought about Shannon’s cock, and whether she could take another bite the next day… or maybe something gentler.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the end of the day and Julia was back in her apartment. She was finished with all her work, and the meeting earlier went without a hitch or issue, though once it was over she needed the nearest manager to shove their fist in her ass and pump it until she was filling up a condom. She had the fuck-farts afterwards for a couple hours, but she got back home and did coding and data management for the allotted work time until signing off.

For dinner she had a chicken Caesar salad, though the chicken was only 50% meat, the rest soy substitute. Afterwards, she sat back in a comfy chair and started milking her tits. The extreme hormone imbalance present in women with MGAS often led to them lactating, as well as periods of infertility. The MGAS gene was passed on through the father, so if she ever did have a kid then it was most likely just going to be normal, unless the dad had the gene or she was the one to make a woman pregnant. 

Julia always thought about her relationships when she started milking herself, and how it was just a matter of self-care for her instead of actually feeding a baby like it would be for any other woman. Usually if there was a pregnant woman in her apartment block she’d offer to donate it for them, but the moms would usually be concerned about her hormones getting into the baby. 

As Julia sat back, she tried to keep herself occupied by looking over her social media accounts, looking at different artist pictures and such, but her mind kept drifting back to how her relationships usually just fell apart because the men either thought of her as a fetish, or she wasn’t able to get into an earnest long-term relationship otherwise. The men, or sometimes women, who saw her as a fetish would usually focus on one thing about her and ignore everything else. She liked having guys kiss her belly or play with it sometimes, but she guys who would only play with it or rub their cocks against it were super annoying. The same went for guys who wanted big tits, or wanted her to spank them and be their mommy, or the one guy who was into diapers and would wear them during their dates. She didn’t have the investment for it. But sometimes when guys started getting into her, she just wouldn’t realize what they were going for. She could be painfully oblivious at times. Was she self-centered? She realized at some point that she didn’t really expect anything from other people, not like in a disappointing way, but that when someone asked her if she wanted to take it to the next level, it was always a surprise and something she wasn’t prepared for. The relationship would usually fizzle out at that point, or more or less devolve into a sex friend arrangement. 

Speaking of which, as she was cruising the web, she got a message from someone that read “Hey I’m coming over.” It was Jason, one of her apartment neighbors and a fellow MGAS sufferer. 

“What for?” Julia quickly replied. 

“Horny,” was his reply. Julia didn’t expect much more from him, moreso in the way that that was all that their relationship was. No smoke and mirrors here, just hard fucking when he wanted it. 

“You’re coming over right now?” She asked, since she was still milking herself. 

“I’m horny now,” he replied back. 

Julia had only a few minutes before she heard the knock on the door. She got up and went over to it, her tits out and her fat nipples still oozing milk. She opened the door and looked over Jason. He was 6’2, slim, clean shaven with a bit of a baby face, and had short brown-blonde hair with an undercut. He was wearing a tank-top and a simple black cotton kilt, his package partially defined underneath. All that and a pair of flip-flops. 

“Hey, you gonna let me in?” He asked, and reached down to squeeze his cock through his kilt and heft it up. A bit of pre-cum oozed out of his head and seeped into the black fabric. 

“Hey, what the hell, you’re not even hard yet?” She asked, furrowing her brow at him. 

“I would be, but I gotta piss first,” He said, “C’mon, lemme in.” 

Julia stood to the side and let him in, but once he was in he put his hand on her shoulder and started pushing her downwards. She fell to one knee, but was surprised and unsure of what he was doing. “Hey, what’s the deal?” She asked with mild annoyance. 

“Well, since you work for the plumbing authority, that means you’re like a toilet woman, right?” He asked, and pulled the front of his kilt up and tucked it behind the waistband. His uncut cock hung before her, going down to his knees and looking like a third leg. “So open up, toilet woman, I gotta piss!” 

Her face turned a bright red as she blushed at the idea. She wasn’t a stranger to drinking piss, and he had done it with her before, but this was the first time she had heard it phrased as such. She lifted his cock up and pulled his foreskin back enough to show the head, then looked up at him while she wrapped her lips around the spongy tip. Jason let loose into her mouth, squirting a heavy flow that surprised her and made it seem like she was getting hosed into her mouth. She took hold of his shaft tighter to keep it from falling out, but even still after the first mouthful swallowed she ended up coughing and dropping his cock, making it fall down and end up with him pissing on the floor. 

“Ah, you dumb bitch,” Jason said, pinching off his stream and going to the bathroom to finish off while she still coughed and spluttered. He came back with towels and tossed them down on the floor, wiping it up with his foot. 

“Hey, no, don’t use those towels, now I’ve gotta wash them!” She gasped in protest. 

“You were gonna wash them eventually, anyway,” he said, then reached down and slapped her ass. “C’mon, let’s get in the shower so we can fuck and you can clean off.” 

She sheepishly came with him into the bathroom with piss all over her tits, belly, and pants. She pulled off the rest of her clothes, and Jason reached out to fondle her cock and balls. “Mm, lookit that. Look at this slut’s cock. This cock cums so much, doesn’t it?” 

Julia grinned and covered her eyes in embarrassment as he fondled and played with her dick. “Ahh, stop it, stop,” she said, giggling a bit. 

He pressed up against her and licked her cheek while stroking her cock. “How many times did you cum today, slut? You horny piggy?” He hooked his fingers under her foreskin and started waving it around, giving it a few firm pats with his hand, “Did you fuck your cock today, piggy? Stick anything in your cum slit?” 

“Yeah, yeah I did,” she said, as she quickly grew hard from the stimulation and remembering the events of the day, “I sucked a guy’s dick on the metro and then I had a manager fuck my cock.” 

Jason groaned and kissed her neck, biting the flesh and pulling on it with his teeth until she told him to stop. “I wish I could fuck your cock,” he said, “At least I get to stretch out your whore ass. Get in the shower, piggy, we’ll clean up now.” 

Within minutes, Julia was in the shower with Jason. Hot water was spraying down on the both of them, and Jason was squatting behind her, sticking his fingers into her loose, puffy asshole. Her butt plug was lying on the floor, and he was circling around the rim and sliding his fingers in and out, coating them in the anal mucus that drooled and dribbled out from it. He stroked his cock, which was now standing at full hardness. It was a formidable twenty-two inches, and the biggest dick that Julia took in her ass regularly. It was about as thick as an arm, and his head was the size of a fist. When she was taking it into her mouth earlier, she could only manage about half, which led to it spilling out of her mouth. Oral sex was mostly a luxury for MGAS sufferers, since few could really manage it. 

Jason mounted up behind her, putting his cock between her cheeks and stroking it between them. Pre-cum squirted up onto Julia’s back and into her hair while he reached around to squeeze her tits. “Love your big piggy tits,” he said, “I wanna sit in your lap and suck these udders, but I’m too horny for that slow shit.” 

“I mean, we could still do that,” she offered, since it actually sounded kind of nice. 

“Shut the fuck up and scream,” he said. He stepped away from her so he could bring his cock head down to her asshole. He spread her cheeks out with just the tip of his cock, and pressed into her well-used backdoor and sunk in to get the head secure. Then, with a mighty grunt, he shoved half of it in with one stroke. Julia screamed out from the sudden intrusion, even though she should have been used to it by now. He grabbed her hair, yanking her head back and making her look up while he fucked her ass With each thrust of his hips, he pulled out a bit and shoved more in when he pushed forward. He pushed his hand against the wall for leverage to work more and more of it in, and soon his hips bounced and clapped against her pale, fat ass cheeks, though a fair bit of his length was still outside. 

His cock made a shapely bulge through her belly, and she was spread wide open on the inside. Her sphincter clenched and squeezed his dick, trying to push it back out, but each time he pulled back and shoved it back in, her inner muscles just got weaker from the effort. She squirted out piss from her cock as the pressure on her bladder forced it to evacuate, and her toes were showered with the warm liquid that came from her semi-hard cock. 

Each thrust into Julia’s hot, squishy asshole let loose a gooey noise from within, along with a few fuck-farts from the air that was pushed into her and now getting expelled. Jason reached around to grab her belly, then squeezed his dick through her fat. “Mm, what’s this?” Jason asked as he leaned into her ear and kissed along her neck and shoulder, “I think you’re getting fucked by a mega-sized dick!” 

“Yes, I am, I’m getting fucked by the biggest dick ever,” she groaned in agreement. He was the biggest one she’d ever had, but he wasn’t the world record holder, and she knew some animals could have bigger cocks. 

“Mm, the biggest dick ever’s gonna cum inside!” He said, and he suddenly started squirting into her. Ropes and wads of cum shot up through her guts like caulk filling up a crack, and inside her there were squelching and groaning sounds as she was filled from the bottom up with cum. Jason still fucked her steadily, and his cum was getting pushed and pulled inside until it started oozing out of her loose hole. vJulia was all cummed out from everything that day, but she felt a few strong spasms of pleasure from how hard she was being used. Eventually, he finished cumming, or at least had pushed out as much cum as he could. He pulled himself out slowly, savoring the sucking sound her ass made as his gigantic cock pulled back. When his head finally fell free from her ass, she was left a gaping crater. Her sphincter puckered up a few times, belching cum out from it, until she loosened up and it fell out in a prolapse, and she collapsed onto the floor of the shower. 

Jason pulled the shower head off the mount, aiming it at his cock and washing it off until the cum was washed off to flow down the pipes, where no doubt it would form up and clog somewhere down the drain. Julia was of course responsible about such a thing, but Jason didn’t work for the plumbing authority and didn’t give a shit. Sometimes he specifically came down his shower drain because he knew Julia would get shamed along with the other MGAS sufferers. 

“Alright, piggy, I’m all done here,” he said, dropping the showerhead and letting it swing to bump against her back, “See you next time!” He left Julia in the shower, drained and oozing out his seed from her spluttering ass. 

“Th-thank you!” She called out in a groan, though he was out of the apartment by then.


	5. Chapter 5

On a warm, early-summer afternoon, Julia was sitting on a park bench, waiting for her friend Ellie to show up. They were planning on going shopping and then eating out at a new sushi restaurant, and had promised to meet at the park. The sky was partly cloudy, giving her enough shade that she didn’t die in the sun. She was moderately sweaty, primarily in the pits and under her big tits. She was wearing a purple short-sleeved top and denim jeans with suspenders. As she shifted around to get comfortable, her jugs wobbled around in the extra-strength bra, and she had to move and shift her sack around between her legs. 

“Ugh, where are you?” Julia asked, looking up and down the park walkway as she waited for Ellie to come. Her wandering eye spotted a pair of lovers in the grass, man and woman. The man, clearly endowed with MGAS, had his lady love sprawled out on her back while he rutted her against the bare ground. No doubt she’s getting more than enough, Julia thought to herself, and there’ll be more where that comes from. Her eyes locked onto the pair, and she squinted so that the small lenses implanted in her eyes would focus and zoom in. 

The man was fit, but fair-skinned. Probably an office worker, Julia thought, and his haircut more or less confirmed it. Her eyes roamed down, and she started to focus on his ass. She watched it flex with each thrust in, his balls swinging and clapping against the woman’s legss and ass. She couldn’t hear the slapping, itself, but her voice was carrying. Cries of affirmation and commanding him to keep doing what he was doing, the normal sort of thing. Julia started to wonder if that was what she sounded like during sex. 

“Excuse me, ma’am, do you mind if I jack off next to you?” Asked a voice next to Julia. She blinked her eyes a couple times, the zoom level returning to normal so she could look at whoever was next to her. It was just a guy, fairly average looking and overweight, probably in his late thirties. He had quite the bulge in his pants, though, another fellow MGAS sufferer making his way through the park. 

“Oh, not at all,” Julia said, and scooted over on the bench. She was on the farther side from the couple making love, and she didn’t want him to be between her and the couple. 

“You don’t have to move,” the man said, trying to make his way over to the opposite side. 

“It’s fine,” she said, as she got in his way and patted the spot she was just sitting in. “Look, I saved you a seat. 

The man sighed and sat down. “Well, thank you, ma’am,” he said. He undid his pants, then pulled them down to sit at his ankles. He then pulled his waistband down and pulled out his fourteen-inch dick. Julia glanced down at it, and by eyeballing it she figured that he was smaller than she was without having to compare. Not like it was a contest, ut that kind of thing was usually on the mind of anyone with MGAS. Even with the hyper sizes they were burdened with, plenty of them were thinking about whether they had the biggest dick. 

The man next to Julia took hold of his cock and started stroking. It didn’t take long for him to let out a loud groan. Julia looked back at the fucking couple, and tried to focus on them. She turned on the recording function in her eye so she could save it for later, but it was hard to get a good angle or look at them. 

“Excuse me, miss, one more thing,” the man next to Julia said, “Do you mind if I get a look at your tits? It really helps, you know, and I’m kind of on a time budget here.” 

Julia squinted, causing her to lose her recording. “Sure, sure,” she said, and she lifted her top up. Her tits bounced out onto her chest, barely contained by her bra. 

“Could you open up your bra, too? I bet you’ve got really nice nipples, from what I can see,” he asked next. Julia went ahead and opened the front of her bra up without comment. This was really the kind of thing that MGAS managers were for, but she at least appreciated how forthright he was being about it. 

“Ahh, that’s the stuff,” the man said, and leaned in to get a good whiff of her sweaty tits. “Mm, delicious.” Julia looked over at the couple again. They had moved around a bit, and now the guy was sitting on her face and making her eat his ass out while he gave himself a titfuck with her goods. Julia was absorbed enough that she didn’t realize that the man next to her had latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and started sucking. Julia looked down in surprise, at first, but then pinched the bridge of her nose and looked back at the couple, doing her best to ignore the man now that physical contact was made. She could hear the sound of his foreskin flapping back and forth at the end of his dick, soon added to with the sound of pre-cum oozing out and flapping 

around with it. When he pulled his mouth off her nipple, she thought to herself, finally, but then he took hold of her arm and lifted it up to start licking and sucking at her armpit! She let out a surprised yelp and brought her arm down, inadvertently trapping him in her armpit. He suddenly let out a loud groan of pleasure, and started spewing off-white, thick, gooey cum out from his cock. It flew out in a few long, thick ropes that splattered onto her tits and left them sticky with his jizz. 

When she finally let go of him he got a good gasp of air. “Ahh, sorry about that, honey, I got carried away,” he said, then stood up and pulled his pants up. Julia wiped the cum off her tits, then licked it off her hand. She was embarrassed to admit that it tasted good and had an addictively thick consistency. 

“It’s fine, we all get that way sometimes,” she said, then looked back to find the couple. Somehow, they had managed to get up and leave while this little distraction drew her away from them. Julia swore in annoyance, and when she looked back at the guy she found him pulling his pants up and making his way away from her. Julia groaned and sat back in the bench again, her tits bared in the sunlight. “Ugh, where are you…” She griped. She checked her clock to see what time it was now. Only five minutes later. 

Not long after, Julia had booted up Sukyu and was sucking men off while she waited for Ellie to come. Sukyu was an app aimed at people with MGAS to rally together interested people that would want to receive public or casual sex from them, mostly oral. After putting up a notice and answering a few replies, Julia had her fingers up the asses of two different guys while deep-throating each of them at a time. 

Each cock was big, eight or nine inches, and uncut. Julia took them in no problem, As she opened her mouth up her tongue would be sticking out over her bottom row of teeth and she’d take the whole thing in a smooth sliding motion. Once her nose touched their pubis, she’d bob back and forth a few times and pull back, then repeat the motion on the other man 

Her fingers in the ass were doing the real magic, here, keeping the guys erect and playing with them while she was working on the other guy. She was buried in up to the third knuckle on both dudes with her ring and middle finger, and they took them like champs. What she really wanted was their cum, though. Julia loved gang-throatfucks, and bukkake, so now that she was working these dudes as hard as she could go, she wanted their sperm to be hanging from her face and tits. 

She didn’t have to wait long for her lusty desires to be fulfilled, and soon each man was squirting and spraying cum onto her. Ropes and streaks of cum hung from her face and hair, some of it clinging and soaking into her shirt, while she drooled and gargled whatever had managed to land in her mouth. Not long after, more people would show up, and she’d hungrily devour their cocks one by one, leaving a line of satisfied men in her wake. 

By the end there was barely an inch of her face or top that wasn’t graced by a stranger’s seed, and it was an hour later. Still no Ellie! Did it matter at this point? Probably not. Julia had lost track of herself and there was no way that she’d be roaming through town with a girlfriend in this post-bukkake state. Julia sat back on the bench, gargling the cum of strangers while feeling like she won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this chapter and work!


End file.
